My Time Is Now
The Time Is Now is John Cena's musical masterpiece composed by Scotty Cena to serve as his wrestling theme. It samples the sound of a computer being destroyed by Ben's ejaculate after masturbating to an image of John Cena fucking TJ Fucks Things. Even G Man knows that this is a godsend. The song was sometimes played during the show, usually to troll Ben. Lyrics Your time is up, my time is now You can't see me, my time is now It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now You can't see me, my time is now! In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock your shell off My money stack fat plus I can't turn the swell off The franchise, doin' big bid'ness, I live this It's automatic I win this - oh you hear those horns, you finished A soldier, and I stay under you fightin' Plus I'm stormin' on you chumps like I'm thunder and lightning Ain't no way you breakin' me kid, I'm harder than nails Plus I keep it on lock, like I'm part of the jail I'm slaughtering stale, competition, I got the whole block wishing they could run with my division but they gone fishing - - with no bait, kid your boy hold weight I got my soul straight, I brush your mouth like Colgate In any weather I'm never better your boy's so hot you'll never catch me in the next man's sweater If they hate, let 'em hate, I drop ya whole clan Lay yo' ass down for the three second tan Yeah, uh It's gonna be what it's gonna be Five pounds of courage buddy, bass tint pants with a gold T Uh - it's a war dance and victory step A raw stance is a gift, when you insist it's my rep John Cena, Trademarc, you all are so-so And talk about the bread you make but don't know the recipe for dough though Aimin' guns in all your photos, that's a no-no When this pop, you'll liplock, your big talk's a blatant no-show See what happens when the ice age melt You see monetary status is not what matters, but it helps I rock a timepiece by Benny if any The same reason y'all could love me is the same reason y'all condemn me A man's measured by the way that he thinks Not clothing lines, ice links, leather and minks I spent 20 plus years seekin' knowledge of self So for now Marc Predka's livin' life for wealth Alternate Lyrics Shit motherfucker ass tits cunt cock motherfucker shit ass tits motherfucker shit Come on Fickity-fuck fickity-fuck fickity-fuck fickity-fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Shit motherfucker ass tits cunt cock motherfucker shit ass tits motherfucker shit Come on Fickity-fuck fickity-fuck fickity-fuck fickity-fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckYou take some shit, put it up on the wall, check it out for a while. You take that shit up off of the wall, put it down on the floor in a glass bowl. You take some fuck, put it up on the wall where the shit used to be. You take that fuck up off of the wall, put it down on the floor with the shit in a glass bowl What? Yo, here's another little piece of advice-vice You take some fuck then some shit then some fuck then some shit You've got a fuck-shit stack A fuck-shit stack Take some fuck then some shit then some fuck then some shit You've got a fuck-shit stack A fuck-shit stackIt's a stack of fuck-shit on top of itself, nigga I make references to weaponry Ancient, or new I wear bullet-proof vests for no apparent reason other than to create a false sense of importance of which I could never retain on my own. I like to create a buffer memory of incredulity So y'all motherfuckers could never get near to me. I'm a cartoon character. You'll never be able to be like me! (me me) I like women I like women I like the concept of a woman I like to take that concept and reduce it to an object I like to take those objects and put 'em in my videos Have them shake they jiggly bits so they looks like hoes I like to take some car polish, smear it all over they asses and buff that shit out so it looks like fresh peaches and shit. I like to take some more of that car polish and smear it all over they tits and buff that shit out so it looks all sparkly, like diamond necklaces and shit. Why?Cuz I'm a lady's man a lady's man a la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lady's man I'm a materialist. I'm a materialist. I'll take a piece-of-shit car and I'll lower the motherfuckah; Put some 18-inch rims on the motherfuckah; Take some neon, put it underneath the motherfuckah so when I roll around this town it looks like a hover (hover hover) I like to take a flat-panel display monitor, put one on the steering column, one inside of the glovebox, one on top of the dashboard, two in back of the headrests, one mounted in the ceiling, two still in the motherfucking packaging, on the back seat so when my motherfucking friends go and sit on the shit and break it (word?) I can honestly say: I. Just. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. You take some fuck then some shit then some fuck then some shit You've got a fuck-shit stack A fuck-shit stackTake some fuck then some shit then some fuck then some shit You've got a fuck-shit stack A fuck-shit stack Take some fuck then some shit then some fuck then some shit You've got a fuck-shit stack A fuck-shit stack Take some fuck then some shit then some fuck then some shit You've got a fuck-shit stack A fuck-shit stack It's a stack of fuck-shit on top of itself, nigga Yo, where my girls at? Where my girls at? Where my grills at? Where my grills at? Where my girls at? Where my girls at? Where my grills at? Where my grills at? (Where is they?) Fuck shit, fuck shit, Fuck shit, fuck shit Fuck shit, fuck shit, Fuck shit, fuck shit Category:Songs